Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-176249 discloses an information processing device having a storage portion configured to store a plurality of templates having different designs configured to be applied to expand a content containing a document or an image in the template having a predetermined design in a template and display it, along with template attribute information, and a control portion configured to perform matching processing on the template attribute information by using configuration information of the content as a research key to select the template having the template attribute information with a high matching rate as a content-compatible template configured to be applied in content display.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-47022 discloses an information sharing system including a plurality of mobile terminal devices connected to a network each of which is configured to acquire user information related to users of the other mobile terminal devices from a server device connected to the network, in which the mobile terminal device includes a first terminal registration portion configured to requests the server device to register its own identification information, a first shared information registration portion configured to request the server device to register its own user information, a first pairing registration portion configured to request sharing the registered user information with any other mobile terminal device whose identification information is registered in the server device, and a first shared information reference portion configured to request the server device to reference the user information of the mobile terminal device whose registered user information is permitted to be shared; and the server device includes a second terminal registration portion configured to register the mobile terminal device based on a registration request by the first terminal registration portion, a second shared information registration portion configured to register the user information based on a registration request by the first shared information registration portion, a second pairing registration portion configured to permit sharing of the user information based on a registration request by the first pairing registration portion, and a second shared information reference portion configured to accept to reference the user information based on a reference request by the first shared information reference portion.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-114727 discloses a pairing device configured to pair terminals, the pairing device including an identification information update section configured to update a combination of identification information every predetermined period, an identification information storage section configured to store the combination of the identification information updated by the identification information update section, an identification information transmission section configured to, if a pairing request for pairing of the terminals is received, extract the combination of the identification information stored in the identification information storage section at a point in time of the reception of the pairing request and transmit it to the terminal that has received the pairing request, an identification information reception section configured to receive from each of the terminals the identification selected from among a plurality of the identification information pieces contained in the combination of the identification information, and a pairing decision section configured to decide that the terminals are to be paired whose identification information pieces received from the identification information reception section match each other.